The Calm Before The Storm
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: Mike always said that The Brotherhood would be back. I think he might be right. Santana POV. Superhero!Brittana fic. Dark themes within.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a re-upload of a previous story. If you're reading 'They Say Everything Happens For A Reason' for the first time, do not continue! This is the sequel to it!

* * *

><p>Everyone says that when you have your first baby, there's a feeling that you just can't explain. It's like everything you love about the world has been squeezed into one little bundle of joy and you'll do literally anything you can to protect it.<p>

People mention that when your baby is born, you can't stop staring and noticing different features every time. You might see your mother's ears, your father-in-laws nose, or even your wife's lips.

As a first time mother I can happily confirm that it's fucking true. When Wally was first born, I couldn't stop staring at him. I loved him so much. I couldn't understand how I could love something I've only just met. Apparently, all mothers feel the same.

I remember Brittany telling me that my eyes would dry up and fall out if I didn't stop staring and that I was probably creeping Wally out. I didn't talk to her for a whole 4 hours after that. I think she felt pretty sorry in the end.

Being a first time mother to a baby is pretty damn tough, but at the end of the day you always have your family to help you. Being a first time mother to a child with superpowers, however, is _really_ fucking tough. The only people who can help you are 'The Changs', who live halfway across the fucking country. One time we called them 5 times in a day. I'm pretty sure they disconnected the phone after that.

I can't help it if it worries me that my child is developing almost 5 times faster than normal. Wally could walk and run at 5 months. Yes, you heard me, 5 months old. Some babies can't even sit up at that age! Trust me, I've read enough books to back me up on this.

Brittany says it's normal for some super-babies to be able to walk at this age. But I don't know what to think, it's not like there's any guides for us to read. Or any shows on TV. Or even parenting groups to go to. We have diddly squat to go by and it's so hard.

It's not like Wally is a bad child or anything. He's totally the opposite. He's perfect in every way but it's just so hard having a baby who sleeps so little and runs around so much. I hate knowing that when I go to bed, Brittany and Wally won't need to sleep for another few hours and that when I wake up in the morning, they have been awake long before me, too. I feel like I'm missing out on him growing up.

I do get to see him at his happiest though. I mean most of the time Brittany and Wally stay at home when I'm in bed. Sometimes she'll take him to a park somewhere in the world and try to tire him out so she can join me in bed. I miss the times where Brittany would hold me from behind and cuddle me until I fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, Wally is totally worth going to bed alone, but it's normal to miss night time cuddles, right?

I guess it's not so bad. I mean I feel a little left out at times but I'm sure it's just because it's such a big change. We haven't found out what Wally's super power is yet, but I'm certain he's going to have super speed, just like Britt. Why else would he sleep so little?

I'm still not sure whether Wally could even inherit my power. For one, I don't really even know what it is – all I know is that I can make bad things happen to people if I want. Two, no one in my family has ever had powers, never mind ones that cause destruction! And three, I don't even know how Wally was made. Brittany and I's lady baby is something that even Mike and Tina aren't sure about.

Mike thinks it's something to do with our cells from back when we were in the womb. He thinks that it's all to do with the fact that when a fetus is in the womb, for the first few months or so there is no 'true' gender. According to Mike, once our gender is formed, opposite sex cells are hidden somewhere in the body until many years later, where boom, some chick is impregnated by another chick.

He hasn't found any evidence for this theory and believe me, Brittany and I have been probed enough times. Brittany wanted to ask what kind of lady loving sexy times is most likely to cause this mysterious pregnancy, but Mike was too embarrassed to answer. Personally, my bet is scissoring.

It's weird because even though I'm in a relationship with a girl, Brit and I have both had to go on the pill in case anything happens and we aren't ready. I definitely want more kids, but not right now. Wally isn't even 1 yet and if we do have more babies, I want him to be at least 2 and a half. I mean, we don't even know how our babies are made; we just need to be careful.

God, if someone had told me when I first met Brittany that we'd end up married with a baby before I was 24, I'd have either laughed or punched them in the face. Probably both. It's weird to think that Brittany and I haven't been in love since we were kids. I remember the first time we met... We pretty much beat each other up. I guess things aren't that different now. We play fight all the time. We practice fight, too.

Even though we're parents, we still need to keep fit and prepared for attack. Mike thinks that even though the Brotherhood was defeated a few years back, they could easily still be up to something. Some members got away and went into hiding. Most of the members in hiding have never been found. The military helps us out with tracking them, but we can't capture them without enough evidence. It's part of this new Anti-Superhero bullshit going on.

Ever since the battle against the Brotherhood, there have been so many people against superheroes. A lot of people think they cause more damage than good. Others think that Supers believe they are better than everyone else. Sometimes you get people that even believe we're part of a group to overthrow and end human life as it is and start a new world with Supers only.

It's pretty fucking stupid because one, there's not nearly enough Supers in the world to even make the idea possible. Two, if we really wanted to 'end all human life', we wouldn't risk our fucking lives trying to save humans, now would we? And three, do these people even listen to themselves? Supers are rare enough as it is, just because you get the odd 'supervillans' doesn't mean that we all are. Do you think that superheroes and super villains are just going to over throw the fact that they hate each other and make babies just to overthrow human life as it is? No… I don't think so.

I mean I guess that's pretty hypocritical for me to say, but hell, I turned out to be good, didn't I? If it wasn't for Brittany, God knows what I'd be doing now.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I'm interrupted from my nighttime thoughts when Brittany crawls into bed.

"Hi... Where's Wally?" I ask.

"You're gonna be so proud. Guess who's asleep?" Brittany smiles.

"No way! How did you do it?" I ask, shocked.

Normally Wally doesn't fall asleep till practically midnight. It's something he's inherited from Brittany – not needing very much sleep. I used to try and stay up with them, but when you're getting less than 6 hours of sleep a day and you're not built for it, it's not something I'd advise. I remember falling asleep in the supermarket once... Not fun.

"Well, you know how I took him to the park this morning?" Brittany asks.

"Mmm hmm," I mumble.

"I made him run from the swings to the slide like 50 times... I think he's going to sleep through the night, you know." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

"What?! Why did you do that? Poor baby, no wonder he's been so quiet today!" I scowl.

"It's not like I forced him to do it! I kept running away from him and he thought it was hilarious so I kept doing it. I think I was more tired than him in the end! He was enjoying himself and I love hearing him giggle," Brittany says.

"So do I..." I can't help but agree. "Well, I guess that as long as you haven't drugged him, I can appreciate your great deed of the day."

"I thought you'd be proud," Brittany teases. "So, what do I get in return for my amazing, little accomplishment?"

Brittany's hands slowly come to rest on my waist and I can feel her thumb tracing figures on my hipbones. I have to admit it feels good... But I'm not really in the mood for sexy times.

"Your reward is to give me a back rub. Lucky you," I say as I roll onto my side, trying to hide my smirk.

"Okay!" Brittany says happily.

Say what now? I turn back over in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're okay with that?" I ask, feeling suspicious.

"Yeah why not? You know how much I love touching you," Brittany says.

It's true... Brittany does love touching me. Even in public. Well, especially in public really. She gets kind of possessive. I like it though. It shows that she's happy to be with me and I can't complain about that.

"God, I'm so lucky that I'm married to you." I give her an awkward one-armed hug as I rest my head on her chest.

"Yeah, I guess you are," Brittany mumbles, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Bitch." I giggle and snuggle closer into her neck. "You're supposed to say that you're happy to be married to me, too."

"I am?" Brittany teases.

"Mmm hmm." I rub my lips along her jawbone. Brittany drags her hands up my back in response and she lets out a tiny moan.

"I wish I could please you more," I whisper against her lips.

Our lips graze and I can nearly taste her, but she talks before I get the chance.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

I sit up on Brittany's hips and hold her hands in mine. She stares at me in that way where I swear she knows my every thought.

"Well, we both know that our sexy times are down by like 90%," I say. "I remember, you drew out a graph and everything," Brittany replies.

"I just feel like it's all my fault. I didn't realize that being mommies makes everything harder in the bedroom department." I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Brittany lets out a snort of laughter and I feel even more embarrassed.

"Sorry, but if there's anyone to blame here, it's me." Brittany smiles. "I'm the one who got you pregnant."

"Well, yeah but we both know it's not controlled. Hell, you could have been pregnant by now if Mike didn't ask for us both to go on the pill," I say.

"True. He's a good thinker, that Mike Chang," Brittany says.

"Yeah he is... who would've thought that _WE_ would have to use protection?" I can't help but laugh at the irony.

We settle into a silence and I lay back down on Brittany's chest. Listening to her strange heartbeat is one of my favorite pastimes. Her speed makes it beat like 3 times faster; it sounds more like a hum than a beat. This is easily one of my favorite ways to fall asleep...

* * *

><p>"Wally, bath time! You stinky baby."<p>

Even though I know he can't really understand me, I still love talking to him. All the baby experts say it's a good thing to talk to your babies. I take him out of the high chair and wipe his face. It probably wasn't a good idea to turn my back on him when he was eating chocolate cake... Oh well! You live and learn, don't you?

"My god Wally, you got it in your hair! How did you do that?" I ask him. Wally stares blankly at me in response.

"What will your Mommy say? She already had to give you a bath after your diaper incident. Good thing it happened when I was asleep... but don't tell Mommy that," I say. "Your room still smells, so you might just have to sleep in our room tonight."

"I love hearing you talk to him," Brittany says, causing me to nearly have a freaking seizure. "But he isn't staying in our room. You know it's not good for them. He'll get used to it and then he'll-"

"You scared the crap out of me!" I interrupt. "And he can stay with us if I want! I'll just kick you out of bed."

Brittany raises an eyebrow in that arrogant 'you know I'm right' way and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You want to help me bathe him?" I ask.

"I just did the laundry, Wally's pajamas are in his crib. And of course I do." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch._

Without warning, Brittany's communicator goes off and I sigh in disappointment.

"Scratch that. I'll see you later," Brittany says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek and disappears in a flash to go out on a mission.

Brittany and I work missions on separate days to keep it equal. Well, Brittany normally does more missions than I, but that's purely because she is the fastest human in the world. She does missions on nights too, as long as I'm staying at home with Wally.

Even though the government has turned anti-super, we still manage to go out on missions. All as long as we get the hell out of the way before the police turn up. It's actually legal to arrest us supers now. It's total bull. Even though there's practically no supervillians around, there is still street crime. Hell, there's more street crime than any other type of crime and people would be screwed if we didn't help. The cops should be thankful.

Well, I guess some are… Once, on a mission I successfully managed to capture a guy who tried robbing a bank by tying rope around his wrists. By the time I had returned all the money and stopped the criminal from doing any further damage, these two cops had arrived and seen me. They saw my face, my outfit… everything.

I thought I was trapped. I'd have to hurt them to get away, but I was wrong. They told me that there was back up coming and pointed out which way to go without being spotted. I think there are a lot of police officers that would support us if they could. But they can't speak against the law, can they?

I take Wally's dirty clothes off and throw them in the dirty clothes hamper. I'm so happy that we don't have a baby who hates baths. When I place Wally in the bath, he giggles happily and splashes the water. I normally have to change my outfit after bathing him, but I don't really mind.

Once I've washed his hair I pick him up in a towel and rub him dry. I put him into his pajamas. Seeing as Brittany's not home, its up to me to keep Wally up until she gets back. Missions can sometimes take hours, depending on where they are and what's going on.

I'm reading a third book to Wally when I hear it.

The house literally shakes as someone bangs on the front door and Juicy starts barking like crazy. I know this can't be good. I need to take Wally to his special hiding spot. He knows how to open it himself, but if I go with him, the intruder will hear where we both go. I need to distract them while Wally hides.

"Wally, go hide! Hide and seek, okay? Go to the special hiding spot! Wally's mission, okay?" I say and I think he understands. Brittany and I train him for this moment practically every day.

I nudge him towards the work out gym where his little bookshelf is. I feel relieved when he pushes the door open himself.

I run downstairs with my powers lit up; ready to attack who ever is in our house.

"Wow, honey. Looks like you're in for a Zizes crisis," a deep womanly voice says.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I try to sound as strong as I can.

"Jeez, can't a lady snoop around a house in peace?" Zizes asks.

I haven't got time for this crap. I throw a fist full of energy towards her to show that I'm deadly serious.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, stick bitch," Zizes says.

Zizes charges at me and pins me against the wall. She squeezes my right arm and when I hear a dull click, I know she's broken it. I scream in agony and my eyes burn with tears. I try to use my good hand to blast her across the room, but Zizes grabs my other arm and threatens to break it, too.

"Do you really want me to break this arm, too?" Zizes asks.

I put my powers out in defeat.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I already told you. I just want to look around your house. Is that a problem?" Zizes says. "A little birdie told me that you'd be out of the house today. You just had to ruin my plans, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I try not to show any emotion. Like hell am I going to let her know I'm scared.

"It doesn't matter, sweet cheeks. All I know is that you're a super and that you helped end the Brotherhood. Which makes you an enemy of mine." Zizes says.

"It wasn't just me that ended the Brotherhood. There were lots of us. Why me?" I ask.

"Because I've heard that you haven't always been a titan. Didn't you want to join the Brotherhood once before?" Zizes smirks.

"I was a dumbass back then," I admit.

"What about now? You still look like a dumb bimbo to me. Ever thought about joining them again?" Zizes asks and I feel her grip get a little looser.

An idea strikes through my head... Maybe I can play along?

"I couldn't turn my back on my friends... Besides, wasn't the Brotherhood defeated?" I ask, playing dumb.

"That's what they want you to think, twiglet," Zizes says, letting me go. "You seem pretty interested... Here, take my card and I'll be in touch."

As she hands me the card, I press the S.O.S button on my titan communicator with my broken arm. It takes all my strength not to let out any sounds of pain.

"Thanks," I say. "If that's all you've got to say, then I hope you don't mind leaving. I've got lasagna in the oven."

Zizes glares at me, she must be able to tell I'm lying.

"Getting rid of a guest so soon? How rude. Why don't you invite me over for dinner?" Zizes asks.

"I only cook for one... being single and all. I'm super hungry, so maybe another time," I lie.

"Prove it," Zizes says.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._.. Wait, if I lead her into the kitchen, maybe I can defend myself with a knife.

"Right this way," I mumble.

"You got a pretty big house for living alone," Zizes says. I press S.O.S another 5 times. Where the hell is Brittany?

"Yeah well, what can I say? I like living in luxury," I lie again.

We finally make it to the kitchen and I run straight for the biggest knife. Zizes knows exactly what I'm doing and grabs my broken arm. I'm thrown against the wall again and my arm is in agony.

"You're going to wish you were never born, kid," Zizes says, raising a fist to my face.

I feel like this is it. She's about to strike me and I'll never see my son again. I'll never see my wife again and it's all because I'm too weak. The thought of leaving Wally behind and alone with this fucking piece of shit makes my stomach burn with pain.

I can feel myself losing control. This hasn't happened in years. My eyes are glowing and I can see the ceiling beginning to crack. But it's too late, my vision is beginning to blur.

"Get off her!"

I can breath again.

Zizes is gone but all I can see is a giant human shape gap in the wall.

Could it finally be?

"Are you okay?" Brittany suddenly appears in my face as she offers a hand to help me up.

I finally feel safe again.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, what happened to Zizes? Is she out?" I ask quickly.

"I think so, but not for long. Where's Wally? Is he okay?" Brittany asks, looking paler than I've ever seen before.

"He's hiding you know where," I whisper as we both run up to the gym. "What took you so long? We need to leave, now!"

"I was sent on a mission, you know that!" Brittany replies angrily.

"I sent you an S.O.S like a hundred times!" I argue back.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Brittany yells. "You have no idea what I imagined. I tried to get back as quickly as I could!"

"Whatever," I reply, I haven't got time for this shit.

We both squeeze through the door and I feel the back of my neck burning in fear. If Wally isn't in his special hiding spot, then I don't know what I'll do.

"It's the Winnie the Pooh one, right?" Brittany asks and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Alright, it's the Winnie the Pooh one then!" Brittany says as she pulls the top of the book backwards.

The secret compartment opens and we hear a giggle. My heart soars with happiness and we both move forwards to pick Wally up. I beat her and cuddle him with my good arm. I finally feel like everything will be okay. It doesn't last, though. There's sound of movement downstairs and I know that Zizes is awake.

I panic and look at Brittany. I know what I have to do.

"Just take him and leave! Stay with him until I can get away. I can handle her," I whisper.

Brittany shakes her head and I can practically see her heart breaking as I hand Wally over to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Brittany frowns, as she grabs hold of Wally.

"You have to. We made this plan to keep Wally safe. You can't go back on your word," I remind Brittany.

Brittany blinks back tears as she leans forward.

"I love you," Brittany says.

"I love you, too," I reply, kissing her on the lips. And as quick as that, she's gone.

I have to put my plan into action. My powers are weak because of my arm. I need a weapon and all of our weapons are hidden out of reach in the attic. I'm going to have to be quick, I can hear the movement getting closer.

I run as fast as I can to the attic. I can hear her running up the stairs behind me but she's got nothing on my speed.

As I get to the security door, I poke in the date of our wedding and slam the door behind me. I'm immediately feel safer as I look at our wall of weapons. I grab my trusty throwing knives and strap a handgun to my thigh.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I guess I'm back…huh? Hope you all enjoyed this.

If you don't like the direction this is going, please let me know why do don't like it?

My tumblr is the same as my username here... Follow me for interesting facts about this story!

A huge thank you to my beta purplepoppasquat for reading this and checking it over! You are amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand why this is happening. I was so sure we had defeated the brotherhood. I've never seen this woman before and now she's in my house? It's wrong... and I will do anything I can to protect it. Zizes bangs on the door as hard as she can. The whole rooms shakes and I'm more nervous than ever.

So far she knows nothing about my family. She has no idea that I'm married to Brittany and that we have a baby. I want to keep it that way. If she finds out... I don't even want to think about it. I know what I could end up doing. I know that I can't defeat this bitch on my own. Not with a broken arm anyway. I haven't used my powers to my full potential in a while... Not since the battle.

I know that I can be incredibly powerful if I want to be. But it's so much harder to control. I could destroy our house if I'm not careful. I don't care if the worst comes to the worst. Stuff like this happens all the time – Titans losing control... Mike and Tina always deal with the aftermath. They can make civilians forget everything that happened. It's one of their weird inventions.

I know I need back up. Hopefully when I pressed my communicator for Brittany, it went off to other titans too. I better press it again just in case. I manage to push the button a few times just before Zizes kicks the door down.

"Stay back. I will kill you if you come any closer." I say, holding up my gun.

"Oh honey, do you really think a gun could kill me?" Zizes laughs and the back of my neck burns in fear. "Go ahead. Try it. See what happens."

Zizes walks towards me and I raise the gun higher into the air. I'm aiming for her face and every part of me wants to shoot her and end her right there. But I can't pull the trigger. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Zizes says as she reaches to grab me by the neck. That's when I see she's holding a photo. The one from our bedside table. "Cute kid by the way. My boss would love to hear about that."

As soon as I see the photo, I shoot her and she falls to the ground before I can even gather what she's just said. She knows about Wally and Brittany. I feel numb. I don't think anything worse could happen. A

part of me feels sick with guilt, yet another is proud for standing up to her. It doesn't take long for Zizes to get back up on her feet.

"Haven't you learnt anything from the past half our? You do not call the shots around here." Zizes laughs and I hate her more than ever. "Get it? Call the shots? You shot me..."

"Ha ha ha," I say sarcastically.

"You should learn to have a sense of humor. Or really, you should have before. Not much point in learning now to only be alive for a few minutes longer," Zizes says.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," says a voice from behind Zizes.

All of a sudden, a rope is tied around Zizes 'neck, choking her and I'm more confused than ever,

It can't be... Brittany? It sounded so much like her. "Hey sis-in-law."

A face pops up besides Zizes and I immediately recognize Zara as she pulls the rope around Zizes neck a lot tighter. Zizes tries to breathe, gasping for air but Zara's grip is too tight. I want Zizes dead more than anything, but this is hard to watch.

Zara struggles to keep the rope around Zizes' neck and jumps on her back to give her some leverage. Her legs only just manage to squeeze around Zizes hips. Zizes falls to her knees but Zara doesn't give up. I'm starting to feel hopeful as I watch Zizes close her eyes. Maybe I won't be killed in my own home.

One thing you don't realize when someone is being strangled is how long it takes for them to die... There's so much coughing, it's awful to hear. It's not how I would have wanted her to die, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Finally, Zizes falls to the floor with an almighty thud, causing the whole room to shake.

"This bitch always used to steal my lunch when I was part of the Brotherhood," Zara says, pulling the rope away from around her neck. "When I told her to back off, she broke my arm right in half. She knew I couldn't feel pain, but she wanted to freak me out either way. It worked."

"Really?" I mumble, unable to say much else.

"Yep," Zara says simply, as if she hasn't just killed someone with her own hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I heard her talk about Wally and I just can't deal with the Brotherhood knowing about my nephew. I know how they treat kids there."

My neck burns again and my stomach rages with sickness. I put a hand up to show Zara she needs to stop talking.

"Oh sorry..." Zara apologizes. "It's okay," I mumble, even though I feel like I could pass out.

Zara offers me a hand to help me up and I never even realized I was on the floor. The force of the gun must have made me fall over.

"Thanks," I say to Zara as I finally stand up.

"No problem," Zara says, smiling. How she can be happy in a situation like this, I have no idea. Brittany and Zara have that in common... Smiling in situations where you probably shouldn't smile. "Where are we going now? To Mi-?"

"Shhh! Don't mention it. I'll tell you when I know we are safe," I say.

"Sorry but, she's clearly dead Santana," Zara says, annoyed I interrupted her.

I roll my eyes, Zara is so much like Brittany it actually hurts.

Without warning, Zara falls to the floor with an oomph and I don't know what is happening. I can see Zizes figure beginning to stand up and my heart stops... this cant be.

"God, you have no idea how much I wish you could feel this," Zizes says.

There's a sickening thud before I can even stop her. Zara's face has been punched with the force of Zizes anger. I don't even want to look. I can hear what sounds like Zara coughing up blood and that's when I start to lose control.

My hands have started shaking uncontrollably. So has my breathing. I'm going to have a panic attack. My hands light up pink as my powers start to have a mind of their own. I can feel my brain gaining control of my thoughts of keeping Zara safe. This is going to be bad and I know it.

For the first time, Zizes looks worried. My eyes must have started to glow pink. I'm no longer in command of my body. My hand lifts up and an energy ball forms around Zizes. I struggle to lift my broken wrist, but when I do, Zizes starts to levitate in the air. I have never done this before. I didn't even know I could do it.

Without thinking, I throw Zizes against the wall as hard as I can. She hits the wall with an almighty crash and I'm sure this is the end. She hasn't tried to get back up. I'm beginning to have control over my body now.

I look over at Zara to see if she's okay and I wish I hadn't. Her whole face is covered in blood and her nose is dripping like a tap. I'm no doctor but I know if you're bleeding that much, it's not good. I can't tell how much time she has left before things start to get really bad.

"That was awesome," Zara says with a smile. I want to roll my eyes so badly, but the thought of that being the last thing Zara ever sees prevents me from doing so.

"You need to slit her throat, just in case," Zara tells me and I nod my head. I knew it was coming.

I walk over to her body with my knife ready for another attack. I'm sure Zizes is dead. I can't see her chest moving. I slit her throat as quickly as I can. Warm liquid gushes onto my hands and I gag, nearly throwing up.

"It had to be done. Zizes never lets go of a grudge. She will have found you one day and killed you. Probably Brittany and Wally, too," Zara says.

I put my hand up once again and Zara knows she needs to stop. She mumbles a quick apology and I motion for her to follow me. We walk down the stairs as quickly as possible. I feel like shit, but I know I have to take the jet to our safe spot. It's where Brittany and I agreed to meet during an emergency.

"Grab Juicy for me and I'll go get Lord Tubbington. We might not be coming back," I tell Zara.

"Okay, Captain," Zara says as she runs down the second set of stairs.

I head to our bedroom to grab Lord Tubbington. This is one of the many times I wish he wasn't so fucking fat, Brittany really needs to put him on a diet. Lord Tubbington meows happily as I carry him like some sort of king downstairs. I find Zara and a shaking Juicy in the kitchen. Zara is waiting by the door to the cellar. She must know that we will be taking the jet.

We walk down our last set of stairs and I grab the keys from the wall. The back exit of the jet opens and Juicy runs up the steps. She must know we're trying to get away from the house. Zara follows suit and as soon as I'm in the jet, I lock it and sit down in the pilot's seat.

"Good thing you learnt to drive one of these," Zara says as she buckles herself in.

"It's not that hard," I mumble, the pain beginning to return.

We are incredibly lucky that we have Mike and Tina as friends. Not only did they let us keep the jet, but they also helped build an underground passage way for us to use as an escape/mission route. I wouldn't be able to go on half of my missions without it.

Darkness turns to light as we make it into the air. Zara does a small cheer, followed by another cough and I know that our time is short. Lord Tubbington jumps up onto my knee and I give him a small rub as he purrs against my chest.

It shouldn't take too long. Mike and Tina only live in another state and the jet travels at hundreds of miles a minute. We have state of the art technology because the military knows how important we are. At least someone appreciates us. They're the ones who pay us, too.

I'm starting to recognize a few places so I know we must be close. I tell Zara we're about to land and she looks out the window to see if she knows where we are. Now that I know we're safe, I start to feel everything again.

We've finally made it to Mike's house and I can literally feel my body struggling to stay awake. Every single muscle in my body is now screaming in pain. It gets worse when it feels like a brick wall has been hurtled into me.

"I was so worried, Santana. Are you okay?" Brittany asks, holding me as close as humanly possible.

"Let go," I mumble through a mouth full of hair and skin.

"Huh?" Brittany looks slightly hurt and confused but then she realizes she's making my injuries worse and rubs my back as an apology.

"I'm okay too, sis. Thanks for asking," Zara says as she walks down the stairs of the jet.

"Zara?" Brittany asks, confused. "Yeah, we're sisters... have been for the past 18-"

"I fucking know who you are!" Brittany nearly shouts. I don't think I've seen her look this angry in a long time.

"Jeez, Britt, Calm down!" Zara looks slightly offended at Brittany's words and I notice she's got the exact same pout as Brittany.

"No! At first I think my wife could be dying and now I know that my only relative left was there and could have died, too? I don't want you two working together on a mission again." Brittany runs a hand through her hair angrily.

"What the hell, Britt? I don't know if you've noticed, but we totally kicked ass," Zara sneered.

"It doesn't look like it to me. Your nose looks like it could fall off at any moment and Santana's arm is broken and god knows what else happened!" Brittany argues.

"Whatever. We owned that bitch and you're whining like a little baby. Get over the fact that we're better than you," Zara snaps and Brittany looks more pissed off than ever.

"You think this is about wanting to be better than you? This is about the fact that you both could have died without me knowing! I've been stuck here not knowing a thing. It's the worst thing in the world. I thought Santana was in danger, but I was wrong. Not only was she in danger but apparently you were, too! Can't you see why I'm so angry?" Brittany's voice trembles with rage.

Zara's face softens and she mumbles an apology to Brittany.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Brittany says bitterly. "Now lets get inside and get you two fixed up."

Brittany wraps an arm around my waist as we walk up to the house together. I feel a gentle squeeze and I know it's her own special way of telling me that she loves me. I return the squeeze with my non-broken arm and she smiles at me. I can still see the sadness in her eyes, though.

"Wally has been really upset. He knew something was up," Brittany mumbles. He's not even one yet and he's already picking things up like this... Guilt fills my stomach and my head feels heavy with sadness.

"I must have freaked him out when I made him hide on his own. Then when you left with him while we were kinda shocked, he must have been confused. Is he okay now?" I ask, quietly.

"Yeah he's fine. He's actually napping. He cried himself to sleep, so he basically tired himself out," Brittany explains.

"I want to be with him as soon as he's up," My voice cracks and all the emotion of the past evening hits me like brick.

Brittany reacts instantly. As soon as my first sob erupts, I'm sitting on her knees and her arms are wrapped around my neck. Brittany knows that it's always best to just let me cry it out until I'm able to talk again.

"I was so scared," I finally manage to choke out.

There's something important I need to tell Brittany, and just as I'm about to speak Tina walks in.

"Jesus, are you okay? Are you in shock?" Tina asks.

"I'll be fine. No, but my arm is broken and my head hurts. Can you help me out?" I ask.

"Of course. Where's your back up? We sent you someone when you sent out another SOS signal after Brittany left. Mike and I have just been tracking all the supers and what's been going on." Tina explains as she helps cut off my sweater. "We haven't seen anything suspicious. Did she say anything interesting?"

"She works for the Brotherhood." I wince as Tina pulls my arm, slightly in shock.

"What? But we defeated them?" Tina questions, looking worried. Brittany's even sitting a little straighter, too.

"Apparently not. If Zara didn't come and help me out, I don't know what would have happened," I mumble.

"Zara's here? Where is she?" Tina asks.

"I think she's raiding your fridge. I'll go get her," Brittany says.

Sure enough, seconds later Brittany returns with a Zara on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" Tina shouts. "Your nose!"

"Yeah, she punched me. But it's no biggie, I can't even feel it," Zara shrugs.

If only I couldn't feel right now. I'm not one to normally get jealous, but damn, I'd love to have her super power right now.

"I hope you didn't get blood on the carpet then!" Tina says and I can tell by Zara's face that she's probably going to get shouted at in a second.

"Uhhhhh, I don't think I did?" Zara muses, putting a finger on her chin in thought.

Suddenly the room is filled with a white glow and there is no longer any pain in my arms. I feel brilliant.

"Well if you have, you're paying to get it removed," Tina says quickly.

"Dealio," Zara promises and Brittany snickers.

Must be some weird word from their childhood or something.

"Where else did you say was sore, Santana? Was it your head?" Tina asks as she rolls her eyes at Zara.

I nod my head and Tina's hands feel nice and cool as she palms my forehead. The room glows bright again and I feel better than ever.

"Thanks, Tina. I'm going to go see Wally now, okay?" I give Tina a quick hug as I jump off the sofa.

"Sure thing. He's in the guest room, you're staying right? Mike will want to talk to you when he's finished with his work. I'll send him through. Goodnight," Tina says.

I give a last wave as I follow Brittany out of the room. We're just about to walk up the stairs when I'm slammed against the wall and Brittany is kissing me harder than ever. I'm shocked at first but smile and lean into the kiss. There's a hand on my cheek and another touching my butt and for a few seconds I feel like I'm in heaven.

"What was that for?" I ask once I finally manage to breathe.

"I thought I might not ever get to kiss you again. But I can, so I wanted our next kiss to be special," Brittany says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, that was something special alright..." I mumble, my voice breaking as I lower my tone. "_Later_."

Brittany smiles as she realizes what I mean and grabs my hand to direct me the right way. She rubs her thumb over the top of my hand and I get goosebumps. It only takes seconds for us to reach the guest room and I'm greeted by one of my favorite sights in the world: a smiling Wally.

"Hiya, baby! Did you miss me?!" I ask him happily. Wally stands in his crib and reaches his hands up towards me.

"Did Mama scare you? I'm so sorry! I'm here now, huh?" I say as I give him the biggest cuddle of his life. As Wally leans his head on my shoulder, I realize that this is easily one of the best moments of my life. Living another day to cuddle, kiss and love my son.

I stumble backwards onto the bed and lay down with him on my chest. Normally he tries to sit up or crawl away when we're lying down, but this time he's actually staying still. Wally likes to play with my hair when it's not tied up, sometimes if he's super tired; he falls asleep playing with it. It hasn't happened in a while though.

Brittany lies down next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. I give her a small kiss on the cheek and I can feel her smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Santana," Brittany says. "Me too..." I admit.

I suddenly remember what I was going to say to Brittany before Tina interrupted us. My stomach drops at the thought.

"Look Brittany," I start to talk and my voice is already wobbling. Brittany frowns in confusion and she knows it's not something good. "Back at the house, you didn't stick to the plan."

"Are you being serious? If I hadn't come to see you, you would have been dead!" Brittany states angrily.

Wally lifts his head up to get a better look at Brittany. He's wondering why her voice is different and I pet his hair to try and get him to lie down again. It works.

"You don't know that," I defend myself, but I know I'm lying. "I could have handled her."

"What, and blown up the house with your powers, too? I saw the roof Santana, I know you were losing it," Brittany bites back.

"How dare you!" I snap. She knows how sensitive I am about that. "How dare you try to turn this around on me. You were the one in the wrong. You promised me when Wally was born that you would save him before me."

"Well, I'm sorry that I tried to save your life. Is this really how you're going to repay me? By telling me how wrong I am?" Brittany asks.

"It's not like that and you know it. How would you feel if something happened to him? How would you feel if he-" I can't even finish the sentence. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Well, he's here and he's fine, right? Clearly we need to think through this plan again." Brittany demands.

"No, we don't. We both know that... If anything like this happens again, if you don't grab Wally and run I swear to god..." My neck burns again.

"You swear what, you'll beat me up?" Brittany smiles and tries to poke fun at the situation. I don't smile back and she knows I'm serious.

"What?" she asks.

"I swear that I will leave you." My voice cracks and there's a lump in my throat. "I mean it, Brittany. Don't you ever put me before our son again."

"It wasn't even like that!" Brittany shouts. "Whatever, I can't believe you right now."

And just like that, she's gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>The next few days are some of the worst in my life. Brittany has been incredibly cold and distant ever since our argument and Wally has been grumpier than ever. Not only that, but with every bang I hear, I'm reminded of Zizes and her attack on our house. Mike and Tina don't mind us staying with them for a while. Mike keeps questioning me about every detail and I don't think he realizes that I don't want to talk about it.<p>

Tina understands though. She keeps reminding him to leave me alone when the questions become too much. Thank God for Tina. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I'm changing Wally's diaper when Tina comes through our bedroom holding Ellie's hand and carrying Ava. All of a sudden Ellie gasps and points at Wally. I'm 99.9% sure I know what is about to be asked.

"Mommy, what's that!?" Ellie asks loudly. Knew it. Lord help me. "That's a wiener, honey," Tina answers calmly. I can feel my face burning with embarrassment. Why me?

"What's a wiener?" Ellie speaks again.

"I'll tell you when you're 30, okay?" Tina smiles.

"Okay!" Ellie says happily and she runs to the shelf to play with her favorite Barbie truck.

"Remind me to put a 'Tina and kids' alarm up whenever I'm changing Wally..." I joke and Tina laughs.

I put Wally's shorts back on and he gets up as quickly as he can to go play with Ellie. They've gotten really close recently, it's adorable. He doesn't bother with Ava as much even though they are closer in age. I think it's probably because she's not walking yet.

"Listen, Mike wants us to start training together as Titans again. Just thought I'd let you know." Tina admits.

"Why, has he found something out?" I panic.

"Noo, no don't worry. It's just to make us work better as a team. Most of us have gone off and started families. We haven't done titan training in years. Mike thinks it's a good idea and I have to agree with him," Tina says.

"Yeah, he's probably right," I agree. "When does training start?"

"Tonight, when the kids are asleep," Tina replies.

Ughhh why did I even ask this...?

"Well you're gonna have to wait like 12 hours for me cause Wally takes forever to get to sleep," I say.

"Well it just so happens that I have a little something something to help my children go to sleep ... Would you like to try it out?" Tina smiles and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Is it safe?" I ask, feeling slightly suspicious.

"Of course it is, woman! Do you think I'd use something that wasn't safe on my babies?" Tina states, acting all offended.

"Sorry for asking if you drug your kids, jeez," I argue back with a smile.

"It's the ingredient used in children's cough medicine to make them drowsy. Trust me, it's fine if it's every once in a while. Mike and I use it if we want to have some fun at night, you know?" Tina explains and she laughs at my horrified face.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," I say. "Either way, I guess I'm okay with it. Only if practice is like once a week."

At first I felt kind of awful about agreeing to this, but now I'm okay with it. It's probably good for Wally to get a full night sleep once in a while. And if I were to trust anyone in the world about medicine, it would be Tina. She's a genius when it comes to science and health.

"And if that doesn't work, we can always get 'The sleeper' over if you like," Tina suggests.

"Who is the sleeper? That sounds slightly horrifying," I admit with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry! She's a great friend of mine. I met her at college. I use her for operations if anesthetics don't work on Supers. Her superpower is mind control. She can make you sleep, if you haven't already guessed," Tina explains.

"She's safe, too, right?" I ask.

"Of course. I'd trust her with my life," Tina promises.

"Okay fine, it's a deal. I'll train with you guys... but only when Wally is sleeping, alright?" I say.

"No problem." Tina smiles and offers me a handshake.

* * *

><p>What have I gotten myself into?<p>

I'm surrounded by 30 other supers who all look 100 times tougher than me. It suddenly dawns on me that I probably should have practiced a lot more. I mean yeah, I have total control over my powers, but that doesn't mean I've kept in shape. Going on missions every once in a while doesn't count as training... Especially when you're not even supposed to use your powers. Damn, this is a huge mistake. I hope my funeral is pretty.

"Thanks everyone for coming here tonight," Mike announces into a speaker from the observation deck. "You all know why you're here, so we might as well get on with it... Today's training is going to be slightly different."

As soon as it's said, a blinding light shines down from the 20 foot roof and illuminates the floor. A giant circle about the size of a house is projected onto the ground. I think I see where this is going...

"The idea is simple. All you have to do is knock your opponent out of the circle. There are 3 rounds. Whoever gets the most points, wins. Superpowers only, no weapons. Are you all ready?" Mike asks.

A mumble of 'yes' is heard through out the room.

"Very well. The first Titan to fight is..."

Knowing how unlucky I am, I can practically guess who it's going to be. I'm ready stand up and embarrass myself when Mike finally speaks again.

"Brittany."

What?

I feel movement beside me and Brittany walks past, bumping into my shoulder on purpose. Bitch.

"Bring it on." Brittany smiles and it makes me feel even worse knowing that she's not nervous.

Mike smiles and clears his throat.

"The person who will be fighting against Brittany is..."

Here it comes... Please, no.

"Santana."

I fucking knew it. Kill me now.

I hear whispering behind me and I can just tell that people think we won't fight each other. I'll prove them wrong.

The walk to the center of the circle is always the worst. It feels like you're about to walk off a cliff. When I finally make it there, I look up at Brittany and she raises an eyebrow and shrugs her shoulders. I take it as a '_well, I'm mad at you and you're still so hot, but I'm not holding back._' It's something I've heard way too many times. I glare back at her which she understands means '_Bitch, bring it on, I'm fed up of your asshole attitude_.'

That's one of the things about being in love with someone. You know exactly what you're saying to each other, without any words. Romantic... huh?

"Ready ladies?" Tina asks.

"Ready as ever," I say and Brittany just gives a thumbs up.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Tina shouts and within seconds, I'm body slammed out of the circle. I hear a groan of sympathy come from the other titans and I'm more pissed than ever now.

I light my powers up in my hands and make a barrier in between Brittany and I. I should have done this in the first place. Why didn't I think ahead? I can see Brittany trying to run towards me, but she knows how much it would hurt her to get struck by my powers. Do I hold back? Do I really want to hurt Brittany?

Of course I don't, but I also know that there's Tina just a few feet away from us... It's not like it's going to be life threatening. I decide to act out. The sooner, the better. I charge at Brittany to make her think I'm going to physically attack her and then I blast my powers at her, causing a miniature explosion.

Brittany is thrown about 5 feet backwards and only just misses the edge of the circle by a fraction of an inch. She's still in. Damn it.

"Ha." Brittany smiles with triumph.

I roll my eyes and then make them glow pink. I blast her backwards with my mind. She's out. _HA_. We're even now, and Brittany looks pissed off that I took her by surprise. If there's anything that I know about my Brittany, it's that she's not going to think properly now that I've made her mad. She's going to try and get me back as soon as possible.

We get back in our standing positions and I'm right. As soon as we hear "go", Brittany charges at me. But I'm one step ahead of her and blast my powers towards her. I feel myself get thrown backwards and I'm worried that I've been knocked out of the round and lost, but I look down and only my hand is resting outside of the circle. Yes!

Brittany however has also managed to stop herself from being knocked out of the circle. Ugh, I just want this to end already. Brittany charges at me again and a simple wave of my hand sends her flying backwards. I put up my barrier again just in case. I really need to think now...

Maybe I could form a ball around her like I did with Zizes? I know it wouldn't kill her like it did with Zizes, if I was really hurting her I'd stop. But if I can just lift her up and throw her out of the circle then maybe I can win. Oh well, it's this or nothing.

I concentrate as hard as I can and once again my eyes glow pink as my powers become stronger. Brittany looks confused and then when there's suddenly a pink orb around her, she tries to escape. She can't. I've got the upper-hand. Lifting her into the air isn't hard. I don't know how I'm doing it, but it literally feels like I'm not carrying anything at all.

Brittany is about 20 feet away from the circle when I final put her back on the floor. I've never seen her look so defeated and I begin to feel guilty. What have I done? I barely even hear Mike announce that I've won, because my eyes follow Brittany as she leaves the roof. I run after her immediately. I need to sort things out between us.

I chase after her and I hear Mike begin to arrange the next match. Good thing no one will be around, this could get ugly.

"Brittany," I shout, "Brit, wait up."

Brittany jumps the last five steps and I follow through, landing on all fours.

"Damn it, Brittany, wait for me!" I say again, quieter this time because I know there are sleeping children on this floor. Brittany heads down the next flight of steps and I growl in frustration. Where could she be going? I've not been down here before.

Finally she makes it to the basement and when she takes off her shirt, I'm more confused then ever. What the hell? She tries to shut the door behind her but I squeeze through the door before she gets the chance.

"What is your problem?!" I ask, getting angry now. "I want to sort things out between us."

"I'm going to have a shower," Brittany says. I should have known. Brittany always has a shower when she's angry or upset.

"Why didn't you take one in our room?" I ask her. She's letting me come closer to her now.

"I didn't think you'd want me there." Brittany frowns and my heart breaks. "I thought you hated me."

The thing is with Brittany, she really doesn't like to look soft. She always wants to be the tough one in the relationship because I think that she believes she has to. I've told her so many times that it's not good to keep things bottled up, but she doesn't care. Brittany just acts like nothing is upsetting her.

I can tell she's about to cry and there's nothing I hate more than seeing one of my family cry.

"Oh, come here," I coo, hugging Brittany as tightly as I can. "Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. I love you so much, even when we argue."

I kiss her cheek and then make my way to her lips. She kisses me back, _hard_ and I wrap my arms around her neck. Brittany grabs my thighs and lifts me up, slamming me against the shower wall. I wince but Brittany takes it as a chance to deepen the kiss.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbles against my lips and she fumbles with my tank top.

How this started, I have no idea. Brittany was sad a minute ago but now we're so close to fucking in Mike and Tina's house. This should be illegal.

"Don't be," I reply, lifting up my arms as she rips off my tank.

I feel Brittany bite down on my bottom lip and I can tell that she's still a little angry over everything that's happened. I couldn't care less, though. I don't think I've been this horny in a long time and angry Brittany turns me on more than anything in the world.

I pull at Brittany's shorts and she gets the picture. She takes off her shorts and panties all in one. It feels like it's been forever.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Brittany pulls away from my mouth and I could punch her. I was really getting into those kisses and she knew it.

"Later, you bitch," I say, unclipping Brittany's bra.

Brittany turns the shower on and we both gasp in fright as the freezing cold water hits us.

"You're not naked, yet," Brittany states and I look at her as if to say 'no shit?'. She laughs and kisses my shoulder as she unclips my bra and pulls off my sweatpants.

"So much better," She says and I can't help but giggle. "And we have warm water now, too... even more better!"

"You're lucky I love you so much, dork," I tease, rubbing my lips against hers. She tries to kiss me but I pull away.

"If anyone is a dork here, its you," Brittany argues.

"You're the one who plays video games," I counter and Brittany gasps like I've struck a nerve.

"That doesn't make me a dork, it makes me awesome," Brittany replies and her hands slip down to my ass, preventing me from saying anything else.

Brittany grins in triumph and I roll my eyes but pull her close again.

"I need you to touch me," I whisper and I hear her let out a tiny moan.

Brittany starts to kiss my neck and I feel a hand slide up to my boob. I cry out in pleasure and this is nothing yet. God, I don't want anyone to hear us, but I don't know what to do. Brittany seems to have the same idea as me and looks around the room. Her smile turns into a devil smirk and I groan, not knowing what kind of kinky shit she's thinking of. Brittany picks up my panties and hands them to me.

"I am not stuffing them in my mouth," I shake my head. No way.

"You don't have to, just cover your mouth when you're going to make noise." Brittany says and okay, so yeah that's a little hot.

Brittany's fingers graze my clit and I cry out again. She knows what she's doing. I roll my eyes and put the panties over my mouth.

"Good," Brittany says and her fingers enter me at lightning speed.

If I could shout out, I'd have dropped the F bomb by now. Brittany sucks my neck as she thrusts her fingers inside of me. We've made love so many times that Brittany knows exactly where my spot is.

One of the best things about Brittany having super speed is how fast she can thrust her fingers inside of me. It's an incredible feeling, especially when she hits my spot. The only downside is that I don't last too long. Something Brittany is proud of.

Brittany's mouth leaves my neck and when I feel something warm and wet graze my nipple, I know she's kissing my boobs. I haven't let her do this since before Wally was born, because I was scared of lactating but I couldn't give a damn now. It feels amazing. I moan into my panties and I'm so glad that the sound isn't traveling through the room.

I'm close, and it's embarrassingly early but it's been a while and I've been horny since that battle with Brittany. I know she has been, too. The connection we share allows me to feel what she feels sometimes.

Brittany vibrates her thumb against my clit and totally distracts me from my thoughts. I moan loudly into my panties again and God, this feels so good. My whole body is lifted up and down with the strength of Brittany's wrist. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and I start humping her hand without realizing it. My insides start to throb and there's that familiar tingle.

"I'm gon-" I try to say but Brittany stops me.

"I know," She pants and she supports me as my legs start to fail. All of a sudden there's that gush of pleasure and my orgasm rips through me like a tidal wave. My body is exhausted, but Brittany manages to hold me up.

"You okay?" She asks me gently, waiting for me to catch my breath and stand on my own.

Once I've finally gained my strength back, I thank Brittany by giving her our biggest kiss yet. I push her towards the shower wall like she did to me earlier, and grind against her. Our bodies being wet makes it so much sexier. I'm literally sliding my thigh up and down hers with ease.

"Your turn." I wriggle my eyebrows and pass her my panties.

I don't even let her reply; I just make my journey down her body. I start with kisses to her neck. I love the squelch sound neck kisses make and the way Brittany pulls me closer. It doesn't take long to reach her boobs. I suck on her nipple which was already hard, but my tongue manages to make it just that little bit harder.

Brittany squirms in arousal and I can only just hear her moan through my panties. Damn, that's hot.

I bend further down and reach her hip bones. I have to lean on my knees now, so I decide to give Brittany a hickey beside the tattoo just above her lady parts. Brittany pulls my head closer towards her body. It's so sexy, it always turns me on when she does that.

I tease her by kissing down her legs, totally missing her pussy. She whines in frustration. I make up for it by licking a trail back up her thigh. Brittany looks down at me and I lift her thigh over my shoulder. Taking her by surprise, I lick her hard and then swirl my tongue around her clit. Brittany's body jolts in shock and then I feel her push at my head again.

I thrust my tongue inside her and wiggle as hard as I can. Brittany cries out and it's loud. I really hope I wasn't that loud. I'd hate for someone to come and find us. It's not like there's a shower curtain. It's glass.

"More," Brittany begs, pulling the panties away from her mouth.

My thoughts at first are to ignore her and make her pay for talking, but I'm too tired to draw this out. I swirl my tongue around her clit again and then suck. One of the best things about the world is Brittany's taste. I craved it during pregnancy and I'd die if I were never able to taste her again.

I dip my tongue back inside her and wiggle. Brittany has started thrusting her hips, making it hard for me to control what I'm doing. I drag my nails along her back and she gets the picture. She loves when I scratch her. It's some weird fetish of hers.

If there's one thing I've learnt from sexy times with Brittany, it's that she has a shit load of fetishes. It's like nothing turns her off. I like it and everything, but it's pretty hard to keep up with sometimes.

I can feel all her muscles starting to tighten so I remove my tongue from inside her and attack her clit instead. I almost always finish Brittany off by using my fingers and tongue at the same time. She says it's her favorite way to cum. I can't lie though, I love it too.

I suck hard on her clit and push my fingers inside her pussy. I thrust as hard as I can and when Brittany cries out, I know I've made her cum.

She slides down and joins me on the floor of the shower. If someone had told me 20 minutes ago that I'd be lying, soaking wet on the floor after an orgasm, I'd have laughed. But here we are after beating each other up to win some stupid battle.

It takes us a few minutes for us to get our strength back. I mention that we should get changed and head to bed and Brittany agrees.

"You were right," Brittany admits, putting on her clothes again. "I wouldn't want you to stay and fight, I'd want you to keep Wally safe."

"Thank you," I say, relieved that she finally understands why I was so upset. "But I can understand where you were coming from, too. I didn't mean to shout at you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Brittany smiles.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we're okay again," I say to Brittany as I wrap a towel around my naked body and crawl towards her in bed. I've just washed my hair because I didn't really get the chance to earlier.<p>

"Me too," Brittany agrees.

I sit down on top of her legs and she slowly drags her hands up my stomach. Brittany sneaks her hands up the towel, circles her thumbs on my underboobs and I lean forward for a kiss. The towel falls from my shoulders and Brittany throws it towards the floor. All of a sudden her hands are on my ass and she pulls me as close to her as humanly possible.

Our kisses grow more passionate and when Brittany kisses my neck, I can't help but moan. The noise echoes around the room and we immediately stop in fear that we've woken up Wally.

"We should calm down a bit... We've already fucked today." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess we're not as energetic anymore. It happens with old age," Brittany jokes and I laugh.

"No, I just think that we shouldn't do this in front of Wally," I say.

"Ahh, well that makes sense," Brittany teases, drawing shapes with her fingers on my back.

I rest my head on Brittany's chest and pull the covers over me.

"Wow, for once in our lives, I'm wearing more clothes than you," Brittany says, causing me to laugh again. "I think I'll have to change that."

I feel her moving underneath me and I'm about to ask her to stop when I suddenly feel naked skin against mine. I can't help but smile. I can't even deny that I've missed this; having Brittany hold me during naked cuddles. These past few days have felt like a lifetime.

I'm starting to get drowsy when my mind starts to wonder. Brittany and I can't stay here forever. I'm nervous about living on our own again, but I know that we'll be okay.

"We need to look for another house," I whisper.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've found us a temporary house for now. It's in this cute little village in England. The house is big enough and it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Do you remember the Dales?" Brittany asks.

I scrunch my face in thought. "Was that the really green place?" I question. "Yeah, it was!" Brittany says excitedly. "That sounds nice. When can we go there?" I ask.

"I was thinking tomorrow?" Brittany suggests. "We will need to say bye to Mike, Tina and the girls first. I don't think Wally will be too happy that he's not with his friend anymore."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," I say. "Wally will have to get used to it. I know it's hard but there's every chance that we'll have to move a lot when he's older."

"Yeah I agree. It's a shame though," Brittany sighs.

I nod my head and when Brittany starts to scratch my back, I realize how tired I actually am. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep at all.

BREAK

Brittany and I are packing up our things when we hear the loudest giggle ever.

I look behind the sofa and find Ellie and Wally playing some sort of hand game. They burst out laughing again when my head pops up from the sofa. I can't help but laugh, too.

Mike and Tina walk in to see what all the commotion is about. I put a finger to my mouth so that they know to be quiet and they slowly look up over the sofa, too. I expect them to laugh as well, but when I notice a look of confusion on Mike's face and a small smile on Tina's, I start to panic.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly, looking at Brittany for reassurance. Only she looks a little worried too.

"Nothings wrong, Santana. Don't worry," Tina assures. "Actually it's a good thing. We think we know what Wally's power is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, first things first, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG WAIT!

Secondly, I hope you enjoyed that… Over 8,000 words! Please let me know what you thought, as it took me a looong time to write!

If I get a lot of feedback, I might just include more sexytimes in the next chapter. Or fluff. Or maybe some angst if you're some kind of Satanist. But I don't line angst, so we'll see…

The whole thing with Ellie walking in on Wally getting his diaper changed actually happened to a friend and I once… It was SO embarrassing when it happened but we spoke about it the other day and were nearly crying with laughter. Honestly, you can't make up what kids say sometimes.

Oh yeah, what do you think Wally's super power is? Any ideas?

Massive thank you as always to my fabulous beta, purplepoppasquat (who also has the hardest ever name to type).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So are Y'all ready to find out Wally's superpower? Is all what it seems?

Warning... SUPER CHEESY CHAPTER! Just a filler chapter really... Still, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Tina and I think Wally is a genius."<p>

I'm numb. Surely that can't be true? He's 9 months old…

"What?" It's all I can manage to say. I know that Mike and Tina know their stuff, but surely this is too soon?

"Well, we know for a definite that his is very advanced for his age. We looked into your family history and we know you've got traits of genius in your past." Mike says.

"Family history? None of my family were supers." I'm confused. What is he talking about?

"My Grandma is." Brittany says and it's now that I notice how quiet she's been.

"Is?" I ask, shocked. "You told me you had no Grandparents!"

Brittany avoids my eyes and groans when Zara walks into the room.

"You mean Gramma Lizzie? She's been dying to see you for ages. You've not even introduced her to –" Zara stops talking when Brittany glares at her.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't know… Whoops." Zara says.

"I think we better go." Mike mumbles, picking up Ellie. He waits for Tina to grab Ava and gives me a quick nod before leaving the room.

"If you need anything, call us." Tina offers, patting me on the shoulder.

I thank her for letting us stay with her over the past few days, then turn my attention to Brittany. She looks like she wants to run away. If I gave her the chance to, she probably would.

"Yeah I better get out of here too. Came in at the wrong time, you know?" Zara says and I block the door with my powers.

"You're not going anywhere." I say. They both owe me an explanation. "Is it true, Brittany?"

Brittany is still avoiding my eyes, she watches Wally build a tower with blocks instead. She responds in the end, she nods her head and I know she's saying yes. Instead of feeling rage and anger at the fact Brittany lied about Wally having any other family members on her side, I feel sorry for her. I know I shouldn't, but she never lies to me. Ever. I can pretty much guess what this is about.

"How long has she known you were alive?" I ask Brittany.

"I don't know. I haven't been to see her. Zara told me that she thought we had both died when my parents did. Not in the car, but somewhere else. She knew the Brotherhood were behind my parents death. But I don't know much more than that." Brittany says.

"Gramma doesn't blame you Brittany. She cried so much when I turned up. And she cried even more when she found out you were alive too." Zara comforts Brittany and she looks sadder than ever. I sit down next to her and squeeze her hand so that she knows I'm not mad. Brittany looks shocked that I don't want to fight with her so she kisses my hand and places it on her lap.

"I know she doesn't blame me." Brittany sighs. "But you're not the one who could have saved Mom or Dad. I was the only one still conscious and I could have saved everyone. I can't look at Gramma knowing that her only son could have lived and I didn't do anything to save him."

Zara looks paler than usual and I can't help but admit I'm a little worried about her too.

"Brittany… Mom and Dad were dead as soon as the car crashed. I've heard your thoughts plenty of times. You know it too." Zara says, her voice quieter than usual. I've never heard Brittany and Zara talk about this before. I've always left them to it and given them space when they want to talk about their parents. I stand up to leave but Brittany pulls on my hand and forces me to sit back down with her.

"I don't know if they were definitely dead. No one does. But then the car exploded… you don't know what that's like. I saw it all happen. I can't look at Gramma knowing that I just let her son die!" Brittany mumbles.

"Brittany… I've had the same visions of your parents' death as you have. I've dreamt the dreams that you have. I've seen it happen many times, our connection has done that. From what I've seen, they were definitely dead when the car crashed." I tell her honestly, trying to help her realize that she's not to blame at all. "I'm not a medical expert, but my dad is a doctor. He would tell me what would happen to me if I ever crashed my car. Once you hit the windscreen – especially at that speed, you don't have a chance."

I know it's a little harsh, but Brittany needs to know. I'd rather her have a graphic vision in her head, than blame herself for her parents death.

"Are you sure?" Brittany sniffs.

"Honest. I wouldn't lie to you." I say, pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"Thank you" Brittany says, nuzzling my cheek and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Ugh gross. Looks like it's my time to leave." Zara says. "I'll see you around. Let me know when I can babysit my nephew!"

"Never!" I shout, jokingly.

"He loves me though." Zara says, picking up Wally and giving him a cuddle.

I hear him quietly say 'aww' which is something I taught him recently. I can't help but smile, despite everything that's happened in the past few days. I look to see how Brittany feels and I'm pleasantly surprised to see her smiling too.

"Nah, I'm kidding. Soon. Maybe once we have our new house sorted out." I say.

Speaking of new house, I begin to wonder how long we will live back in the UK for. The only place we lived in the UK was down in a beautiful part of London. I've never lived anywhere else. Brittany seems sure I'll love it. I don't even know how long we will be staying there for either. And what about our old house? I asked Brit about Zizes' body still being in the house and all she said was that her and Mike 'took care of it'. I don't know much more than that though. All I know is that she took care of it not long after I turned up at the Changs' house.

I've had an unsettling feeling in my stomach ever since Zizes invaded our home. It's been one of the first things to happen since the end of the war. We already know how many members of the Brother hood escaped. But we really don't know if they or what they have been planning. They could attack us at any minute. It's terrifying.

I'm glad Mike started up training again. It's kind of a relief for me. It was the best way for me to learn how to control my powers and learn new ways of using them. Without them, I'd never have known that I could use my powers to defend myself and other people.

"We going?" Brittany asks, holding out a hand and carrying Wally in her other arm. He's resting his head on his shoulder, so I think he knows we're leaving again. I'm still in disbelief that he could be a genius. I thought for sure he'd have Brittany's super speed.

"Yeah" I say, forcing a smile. I'm glad Brittany woke me up from my daydreaming.

We grab the pets and make sure all of our belongings are on the jet. It should only take about 10 minutes to get there. Brittany said I could land in the field next to the house, but I double checked with Mike, because he's the one who knows what the jets are capable of. Brittany was a little pissed that I went behind her back about it, but I think she understood in the end.

Once on the jet, I begin to think about Wally and how he's a 'genius'. Is this the same as a human genius? I've learnt a lot about supers over the last few years, but I've never come across anything to do with geniuses.

"Hey Britt, what's a genius?" I ask.

Brittany snorts with laughter and I feel a little like punching her. I'm driving at hundreds of miles an hour though, so sadly I don't have that option right now.

"Are you being serious?" Brittany smirks.

"Well yeah…" I sigh, "Is it the same as a human genius? It's not a dumb question for a girl who wasn't brought up in a family of supers." I feel the need to remind her of this small fact, which she often seems to forget.

"Oh yeah, fair enough." Brittany says, looking apologetic. "To you, a genius is basically someone who is a lot smarter than the average human, right?"

I nod my head yes, and Brittany continues.

"Well, that's because most of those people are supers. It's one of the most common super powers. Just like people with the powers of the 5 elements of nature." Brittany explains.

"So Wally is common!?" I frown… His power doesn't seem so magical anymore.

"No, he's definitely not common." Brittany says. "He's the most wonderful baby to ever exist!"

"Well duh, of course I know that! I just thought he'd either have my crazy bad luck powers or your super speed. I guess we need to look into your family history tree."

* * *

><p>Speechless.<p>

I am speechless when we arrive at our new temporary house. It's breathtakingly beautiful. There's so many windows, there must be at least 8 bedrooms. We don't need this much space, but Brittany has always liked to live in luxury. I have too, for the matter. But this is something else. It's like a palace. Made of gorgeous grey stone with bright white windows and borders, I can't believe how lucky we are.

"Wow…" I mumble, I don't have anything else to say.

"Yep, that's what I thought when I saw it." Brittany says. "Do you like it Wally, is our new how pretty? Like Mama?"

I playfully roll my eyes and I hear Wally giggling next to me. I can see his dimples so I poke them and laughs even harder. Cutie.

"Lead the way then, _love_." I tease. Brittany has this thing for girls with English accents. Well, for girls with any accent to be honest. She like anything that isn't American… Saying that though, her favorite celeb has what I call the 'valley girl' accent. Shaya someone…

Brittany distracts me from my thoughts by putting her hand on my butt and scooting me forwards. I smile and get the picture that she wants me to go first. She hands me the keys and once again, as soon I see the inside of the house, I gasp.

A pair of mahogany staircases mirrors each other, leading to a large well-decorated hallway. There are 6 different rooms downstairs, yet the hall where the staircases are, seems big enough as it is, I don't think I've ever seen a house so huge. I don't know which rooms to check out first.

I'm lost for words and Brittany seems really proud of herself.

"There's even a home theater" Brittany says.

"It's perfect." I admit and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>It takes us just over an hour to unpack all our stuff. It only took this long because I wouldn't let Brittany do it all herself. She argued that it would have been finished in less than two minutes if she had been allowed to use her super speed. She's right, but I wanted everything to look perfect and not get destroyed. Brittany might be the fastest chick in the world, but I think she's also the clumsiest.<p>

"I think we deserve a wonderful night in to ourselves, don't you agree my beautiful wife?" Brittany asks, cuddling me from behind as I stack some food in the fridge.

I feel her lips graze my neck and I'm pretty sure I know what's coming. Brittany places open mouthed kisses down the joint of my neck and stops just at the end of my shoulder. I moan, quietly… Brittany knows neck kisses are my weakness. I can feel her working her way back up, when she stops all of a sudden.

"Hey! I was en-" My words are cut short when I look behind Brittany and see that Wally is hugging her leg. He must have thought Brittany was playing with me and got jealous. Brittany pretends to gasp really loudly and Wally knows what's coming.

"If you pick him up by the feet, I will beat you up." I warn.

Too late.

Wally is giggling hysterically and Brittany is holding him upside down.

"Where's Wally gone? Where is he?" Brittany teases. "Have you seen, Wally, Mama?"

Brittany does this every day. Wally loves it, but it makes me feel sick with nerves. Wally isn't even one yet, he's still so breakable.

Now she has him hanging off her back, her hands wrapped around his ankles. Brittany turns around quickly and pretends to look for him.

"Can't you help a lady out, Mama?" Brittany asks and I roll my eyes.

"You know how I feel about rough housing." I frown, standing my ground.

"Oh lighten up, you big ole' worry wart." Brittany smiles. "We haven't even shown you our new trick yet."

My heart drops. Please no. Not another trick.

"Oh Jesus Christ, what have you been doing now?" I ask, terrified of the answer.

"Just wait one second-" Brittany winces as she pulls Wally back over her head, "And I will show you."

I can't possibly imagine what Brittany has taught Wally. They are both so _wild_. Wally definitely takes after Brittany with his nature; nothing ever upsets him. He might look like me, but he has his mommy's personality, for sure.

"Ready to show Mama our new trick, buddy?" Brittany asks happily.

"Yeh!" Wally replies and I try not to smile. I can't help smiling whenever I hear him talk, even when it's one word.

"Keep talking Wally, you're making her melt!" Brittany jokes, but Wally ignores her. Ha.

Brittany sits on top of the counter, which is just the height of her hips. Wally crawls onto her lap and Brittany puts her hands underneath his little feet. She pushes her chest into his back and he stands up completely straight on one of her hands. Brittany uses her free hand to help Wally stabilize himself as she slowly stands up.

My son is standing on my wife's hand in midair without using anything to balance on. I don't know whether to be amazed or horrified. Wally can tell I'm not completely impressed and scowls. God, I hope I don't look like what when I'm pissed off… If a 1 year old can scowl like that, I wonder what a 24 year old looks like when she does.

"Mama!" Wally shouts, whilst clapping his hands. I'm pretty sure he just asked me to clap for him. This kid is definitely way too smart for his own good. Then again, he probably is a genius. I clap my hands; I guess Wally does deserve it and he smiles, showing both off his beautiful dimples.

"All for you!" I tell him as I take him from Brittany's hand. "You're just so so smart, aren't you?"

"Yeh!" Wally agrees and I have the feeling he might end up with his mothers cockiness when he's older.

"You're lucky he made me laugh." I warn Brittany and she smirks, knowing she's off the hook.

"I know." Brittany smiles, and she picks me up bridal style, with Wally still in my arms.

Brittany carries us to the living room and places us on the giant corner sofa. Wally's weight on my chest disappears for a second and then I feel a furry blanket get placed on top of me. Wally is back on my chest and Brittany lights the fire and puts the protector up in front of the fireplace.

"Our mini-vacation starts now." Brittany explains, wiggling her eyebrows and giving Wally and I a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What about getting called out on missions?" I ask. I hadn't even thought of that until now.

"I've asked Mike to give us some time to ourselves. He completely understands. Besides, it's not like there's no one else to do the job. There are hundreds of us Titans." Brittany says.

"True." I admit, biting my bottom lip. I feel a little guilty. I know Brittany loves training. And I know that I really need to work on my powers again too.

"It doesn't have to be a long vacation. I thought you'd like it?" Brittany says, confused.

"No, no! I am happy. I just know that I need to practice using my powers again soon and I'm not looking forward to it. I don't like hurting other titans, even when Tina heals them seconds after." I frown.

"They don't mind. Besides, they hurt you too, it's just practice. Its not like you're hurting them for no reason. Now come on, honey, it's time to relax! Enjoy the time off while you can." Brittany comforts me, stroking my cheek.

"Thank you. You're right." I can't help but agree with her.

"As always." Brittany winks. "I'm going to go get some dinner. Pizza and Breadsticks?"

"Of course." I confirm.

"Wally, cheese or pepperoni?" Brittany asks, jokingly.

"Peas, peas" Wally smiles.

My heart flutters. I'm pretty sure he just tried to say "cheese please". I look at Brittany in shock and she looks surprised too.

"Cheese?" Brittany asks again, to make sure and Wally nods as if to say 'Yeah, now go and get my dinner for god sake.'

Mike and Tina must have been right. We do have a genius baby. We need to start talking to him more. Brittany seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Wow." Brittany says, her eyebrows raised. "I wonder how quickly his words will come on… Anyway, I'll be back soon. Bye!"

Brittany kisses us both on the lips and then sprints off. I feel a blast of air hit my face, causing Wally and I's hair to blow backwards. Wally giggles and claps, he finds the smallest things funny. It's so cute.

"Wally, can you say…" I'm stumped. I can't think of a word. One word! Come on, think! Just then, Juicy walks past. "Doggie! Can you say 'Doggie' Wally?"

"Oggie!" Wally says and I feel my heart exploding just a little. Is this what a heart failure feels like?

"What does a Doggie say?" I ask and Wally blanks me. I thought he might know, but I guess not.

"Doggie says woof! Wally's turn. Say woof!" I try to encourage him by tickling his ribs and he giggles happily.

"Oggie, woof woof!" Wally repeats.

I applaud him and he claps too, apparently proud of himself. I gently pinch his cheeks and give him a high five.

"Wally you're so clever, aren't you?" I ask and he nods his head, agreeing. He's _definitely_ got his Mommy's confidence. Oh well. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Mommy will be so proud!" I praise Wally and he tries to copy my sentence. It's too long for him and he messes up, but I'm still so happy anyway.

We've always tried to get Wally to talk, but he's always been pretty shy. I mean, he's a wild and outgoing, crazy little baby, but he's never been all there with his speaking. Tina said that it had something to do with their muscles in their mouths and that we can't force them to develop vocal skills, unlike their external muscles.

I decide to get Wally to say something easier. He seems pretty eager to learn right now.

"Kitty says, 'Meow'… Wally's turn!" I encourage… He really loves Lord Tubbington, I point to the fat lard as I say the sentence.

Wally slides off the couch and runs over to Lord Tubbington and says 'Meow meow' whilst rubbing his head all over his stomach. Adorable.

"Clever boy!" I praise him again. I can't believe how suddenly his talking has come on. It's brilliant. My Mama will be so excited.

"Can you sa-" My words are cut short by Brittany arriving home with 3 different pizza boxes and a paper bag full of Breadsticks… Heaven in a mouthful.

"Hey." She pants, slightly out of breath.

"Hi, guess what!" I ask. "Wally has been talking!"

"Really?" Brittany asks happily, as she hands me my pizza and walks over to Wally, giving him a big cuddle.

"You're talking for Mama, huh?" Brittany asks him.

"Yeh!" Wally says, happily.

"I'll show you." I say. "Wally, what does a doggie say?"

"Doggie, woof!" Wally says, grinning, showing his 4 teeth.

Brittany gasps and claps, joyfully. I start to cut up his pizza for him, while Brittany fusses over him.

"He's got your confidence Britt, Wally was very proud of himself." I tell her.

Wally nods his head, agreeing with me. It's so strange having a baby who understand your conversations… We are going to have to be a little more careful with what we say from now on.

"Well duh, he's got an awesome Mommy like me. Of course he has my confidence!" Brittany smirks, teasing me.

I roll my eyes and pass Wally his pizza on a plate.

"Careful, it's hot. Caliente." I warn. Wow, I really need to start working on his Spanish with him. It's like everything is happening so fast.

"I love hearing you speak Spanish." Brittany mumbles.

"Shh. Not in front of you know who." I warn.

"Voldemort?" Brittany says, being an asshole.

"Ha ha… Just because I forced you to read the book, doesn't mean you need to tease me about it." I defend myself.

Brittany just sticks her tongue out in response. Apparently she's too hungry to reply, stuffing her calzone into her mouth.

"An Oou caw e' a eek" Brittany says through a mouth full of food.

What? It takes me a moment to realise she said '_and you call me a geek_.' Bitch. I won't rise to her geek bait.

"Ugh gross. You're disgusting." I say. "You're the loudest chewer I've ever known."

It's true. I've banned her from eating bubble gum when she's near me. I move away from her to prove my point. Brittany laughs and nearly chokes. Jesus, she's such an animal.

"You're going to teach Wally to each like an animal." I say and before I know it, I can hear him chewing loudly too. Too late.

Don't you just love loud chewers? Because I fucking don't.

"He's zero. He doesn't know" Brittany says and she does have a point.

"Fine. But you're not. You need to learn how to eat like a human being." I warn.

"I know, I know." Brittany says, rolling her eyes.

"You're just lucky I love you too much to beat your ass for your gross little habits." I smirk.

"Aren't I just?" Brittany asks, offering me her arm for me to rest on her shoulder. I gladly accept and she cuddles her arm around my waist. I give her a kiss on the cheek and I realise that we are probably the weirdest fucking couple to ever exist.

Oh well. I wouldn't change us for anything.

* * *

><p>If there's one thing most people didn't know about me, it's that my favorite thing in the world has to be cuddling in bed watching a movie with my true loves.<p>

"Just pick something. I don't care, I'll fall asleep anyway." I whine.

"Fine, big boobie brunette's it is." Brittany teases.

"If you put something like that on in front of Wally, I will break your fingers." I warn.

"Im kidding. I've picked Hercules." Brittany says.

"Good, now come here and spoon Wally and I." I smile, holding my hand out to her.

"Well, if you insist." Brittany zips towards me, kissing me on the lips. She gives Wally a kiss on his head and then curls up behind me, grabbing my waist. Brittany plays with the felt of my onesie and it feels like a mini massage.

"I love your space onesie." Brittany says into the back of my neck. I'm too tired to respond.

My back is so warm and cozy with Brittany pressed against me and with my chest feeling warm because of Wally, I can literally feel myself dosing off with every second.

* * *

><p>I know it must be early in the morning. It's still pitch black outside. I can't work out why I've woken up. I thought I heard someone singing. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so I'm sure that I couldn't have done. Then I hear it… Wally giggling in another room. I look at our baby monitor. There's a camera attached to the end up his crib.<p>

My heart stops when I see Wally standing up. He looks like he's talking to someone.

"Hiya!"Wally says, giggling and waving.

I hear the soft laugh of a female. I was right. Someone was singing to Wally. I'm shaking with fear. I want to be sick.

I reach over to Brittany. I need to wake her up.

That's when I see it.

A woman of pure white smoke glides over to Wally's crib.

I scream.

"What!?" Brittany shouts waking up in shock, but I'm already out the door, running to help Wally.

I make it to his room within seconds, and Brittany is already there. She beat me.

"What the hell? What happened?" Brittany asks, panicking.

"Brittany, I swear to god there was just a ghost in here." I whisper, unable to speak properly.

Brittany deflates and I swear I see a hint of a smile.

"It's okay, they can't hurt us." Brittany rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

"Can't hurt us?" I mumble, hoping she's not serious.

"I'm guessing this is your first time seeing one?" Brittany asks.

I nod my head, I still feel faint.

"I promise you it's not something to worry about. We had some on our old house. Zara and I used to talk to them. The ghost probably likes babies. They are really common in England." Brittany explains.

At first I feel stupid, but then I realize that it's not something that most people experience. Watching a fucking ghost talk to your son.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I promise." Brittany says. "I can prove it."

I don't understand what Brittany means, but when she turns off the light and drags me to the back of the room, I think I know what she's doing.

"Wally, can you get that lady to come back again?" Brittany asks.

"Yeh" Wally says and after that, I can't understand what he's saying. He's just happily babbling away to the other side of the room.

She's back within in seconds and Wally giggles with excitement.

I feel like screaming again, but Brittany covers my mouth with her hand.

"Hi." Brittany says.

The woman flinches in surprise and glides backwards.

"No wait, don't be scared!" Brittany says and the woman pauses, unsure of what to do.

"I was just saying Hello." She says.

"It's okay. My wife has never seen a ghost before, so I wanted to show her that you guys aren't so bad." Brittany explains.

"Wife? But you yourself are a lady." The woman says, confused.

"Yeah, times change." Brittany shrugs, dismissing the fact that this woman has probably never met a gay or lesbian couple. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name" The woman says, clearly insulted. "My name was Clarissa Von Hewitt the third."

"Nice name." Brittany says, unable to think of what to say.

"Was it you who screamed?" Clarissa asks, pointing at me.

My heart does a little jolt and I'm even nervous just talking to her.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I scared you." I mumble, telling the biggest lie I've ever told.

Clarissa smiles slightly and I kind of want to smile back.

"Don't worry dear. It happens a lot." Clarissa says. "I must say, I've taken quite a liking to your son. Most children cry when they see me."

I don't fucking blame them… but I decide that it's probably best not to tell Clarissa that.

"So um, is this your place?" I ask, unsure of what to say next.

"This place has been passed on through my family for generations. But then on the evening of my wedding I was murdered by the man I married. I was pregnant, yet he didn't care. He only wanted the house." Clarissa explains.

"That sucks, I'm sorry to hear that." Brittany says.

All of a sudden, Brittany walks forwards. She pulls my hand as she walks towards Clarissa. Brittany stops outside Wally's crib and picks him up.

"His name is Wally." Brittany says. "He's our only son. I'm glad he's gotten the chance to meet you."

"And I, likewise." Clarissa says, attempting to shake his hand. As soon as her pearly white hand reaches Wally's, he pulls it away in shock and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, lovely. It's been so long since I've touched a human. I forgot how unpleasant it is for them." Clarissa apologizes to Wally, even though he won't understand.

It takes me a few moments to realize how tired I really am. I haven't slept properly for days. With everything that happened with Zizes and then falling out with Brittany, I've hardly had more than 3 hours each night. Even now I've only been asleep for a few hours before being woken up again.

I thought when I saw Clarissa, that we'd have to move building once again. But the idea of living with a ghost doesn't seem so terrifying anymore. This is something I never imagined to happen. Then again, pretty much most of my life right now is something I never imagined to happen.

As I make my way back to bed, I try to remind myself never to doubt anything again. There's probably fucking vampires that live in our world, too.

Oh well. As long as there aren't zombies, I don't care…

Brittany pulls me onto her chest and draws circles with her fingers on my back, making me forget about anything bad in the world. I really am the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Brittana really are a beautiful couple aren't they? Is it just me who imagines HeYa when they read Brittana fics? Like I picture there strange mix of Brittana/Heya when I read or write fanfics... Strange huh?

Anyway, a huge massive thank you to my beta, Purplepoppasquat! You're brilliant and I feel so sorry for you having to put up with me! lol

And one last note. I realise that this might not be some of you readers fave story... So I'm going to say this... The first 10 people to review, will get an update from their fave story of mine! You can choose any of them! I've got about 4 that I've started and not finished! Let me know what you'd like me to update in a review please!

(one last thing for real now...) This story is going to get a little darker now. There's going to be a side to Brittany we haven't seen yet and of course there's going to be more villainous plots!

Please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that Wally will be okay with Zara for a whole 14 hours?" I ask Brittany.

Brittany and I are having our first date night in weeks. We've decided that Wally is finally old enough and no longer too fragile for Zara to babysit. It took some real convincing from Brittany, but I've finally warmed up to the idea.

"Kinda creepy that you know the exact time, but yeah. I'd trust her with my life, never mind Wally's! Besides, she takes great care of Juicy and Lord Tubbington when we go vacation," Brittany says.

"I just don't want him to cry and miss us. He's still only small. Plus, I think he's going through that separation anxiety stage…" I explain.

"We both know that's not true. Zara is looking forward to it! She's bought him his own crib for her house and everything. She's even told Jeffrey to piss off for the night so she can spend some quality time with her nephew…" Brittany says, with an eyebrow raised because she knows she's right.

"Zara kicked her boyfriend out for the night? Wow, she must be excited…" I sigh, knowing that my battle is lost. There's no way we're keeping Wally tonight.

"Yeah, like I said, she's been wanting to look after him since he was born. We can't let her down," Brittany mumbles, pulling me towards her.

Brittany strokes my cheek, knowing that I feel a little uncomfortable leaving Wally with someone other than my parents.

"I promise you, it will be okay. Zara's like me, she was born to look after kids," Brittany explains.

"Yeah… I know you're right. It's just a weird feeling. Like he's getting so big already," I frown.

"It's a good thing. He'll be talking in sentences soon, he can tell us what he wants for Christmas and stuff. It's the best thing ever when they learn to talk. And with us for parents, he's going to laugh so much and we'll love every minute… So don't worry about him getting too big… we still have 4 years of spending all day with him. It's when he starts school that I'll let you be sad," Brittany teases. "But if you're saying you want another baby, I'd be happy to help you out with that."

I giggle, not expecting that and playfully roll my eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. But yeah, you're right. Wally's still our little baby," I admit.

"Always," Brittany agrees, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Now come on, we have a baby to drop off!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Zara shouts excitedly as soon as we pull up in our jet.<p>

As soon as Wally sees Zara, he jumps around in my arms and wants down. I lean over and let him run to Zara and she happily picks him up.

"Hey, you! Are you looking forward to sleeping at Auntie Zara's house?" Zara asks Wally.

"Yeah!" Wally replies, with a smile.

"Omigod, you didn't mention that he's talking!" Zara says breathlessly.

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you," I smile.

"Make sure you keep talking to him, otherwise Santana will have my lady balls," Brittany smirks.

Zara gasps loudly and glares at Brittany.

"Not in front of the children!" Zara scolds, covering a hand over Wally's ear.

Wally giggles at Zara touching his face and tries to hide his neck. He's inherited what I call the 'tickly' gene… If anyone touches my ears or neck, my whole body reacts. Brittany touches me there all the time, knowing fully well how much it tickles.

"Well, if you've got a date planned, you best be off," Zara says.

"Wanting to get rid of us so soon?!" I frown, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, I've got like a hundred things of paint set up for Wally and I to play with. We're going to have a blast," Zara explains.

"Sounds fun, but make sure he doesn't eat it. He has this weird obsession with blue paint for some reason," I panic.

"Trust me, he wont be eating any paint. And besides, it's non-toxic," Zara says quickly, before shutting the door on us.

I gasp in surprise and Brittany laughs.

"She knows that the longer you stand there, the more you're going to miss him," Brittany says.

"Bitch…" I mumble. "I didn't even get to give him a goodbye kiss and cuddle."

"You'll be fine. These next few hours will fly by. I promise," Brittany says.

"If you say so," I pout.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" I ask Brittany once we're back at our temporary home, hoping that she hasn't planned one of those 'surprise, scary shark watching' dates.<p>

"Babe, you've been my wife long enough to know that I never tell you where I'm taking you on date nights. I don't even know why you ask," Brittany teases, pulling me in for a hug, which I gladly accept.

As always, her hand slides down to my butt and she gives it a small squeeze. Brittany knows well enough that it's one of my biggest turn ons.

"I knew you'd say that…" I pretend to frown. "Can't I have a hint? A tiny little one?"

"Hmm… Let me think." Brittany looks up at the ceiling, pretending to think. "No."

"Bitch," I whisper, before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

It's one of the best things in the world having someone that you could never get tired of kissing. Or cuddling… or just being around in general. I find it odd how Brittany and I literally never spend any time apart. I remember that the first time we spent a few days away from each other was when we had our bachelorette parties. I was miserable half the time. I missed her, even though I knew I'd be marrying her in a few days.

Most couples get a little fed up with each other when they spend so much time together. But with Brit and I, it's different. We rarely ever argue. And if we do, it's over something serious, like the other day with what happened with Zizes.

My heart flutters in pain as I remember her name. Zizes… I've been pushing that night out of my head ever since it happened. I always try to distract myself when I think of it. I just don't want to remember it. It makes me feel sick.

Thankfully a diversion comes in the name of Brittany. I'm lifted up onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Brittany pushes me down and slowly crawls on top of me.

"I think I lost you for a second…" Brittany whispers. "Do you want me to distract you?"

"Please…" I mumble as our lips graze and Brittany places a hand on my cheek.

I have to admit, it feels strange having Brittany on top of me. It's normally me who tops… It's just something that's naturally happened. It's like Brittany being the big spoon. We don't question it. I just love to sit on top of Brittany, it feels so right. But this is something I could get used to.

No wonder Brittany loves being topped so much. I forgot how great neck kisses feel when you've got someone sitting on your hips. I pull Brittany's neck closer to my own and let out a small moan.

"This is strange, isn't it?" Brittany asks, slowly making her way down my neck.

I quickly nod my head, not wanting her to stop.

"Fun though," I agree.

Brit's lips curve slightly and I can tell she's smiling. I feel cold air on my chest as Brittany unzips my onesie. I gasp in fright, but as soon as Brittany kisses my boobs, I forget about the cold. I'm so close to ripping off my bra and throwing it across the room.

I love boob kisses more than life itself. I can feel my heart beating faster from arousal. Brittany places a wet kiss just over the top of my bra and I just wish she would take it off. Just as Brittany gets to the swell in the middle of my boobs, she stops.

"Hey, I was thinking… isn't this supposed to happen after the date?" Brittany smirks, wiping her mouth and sitting back up on the counter.

"Don't you fucking dare…" I warn.

She knows exactly what she's doing.

"Dare? What do you mean? I don't like being accused of things you know…" Brittany says, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I snarl in sexual frustration.

I can feel my lady parts pulsing with need.

"You've lost me." Brittany shrugs and I'm so close knocking her out cold.

"You want to make me as horny as possible so that you can watch me squirm all thoughout our date… Then you're going to make all kinds of small comments like 'your nipples are harder than rocks, that makes me so wet', which turns me on even more. And you do it because you know full well that there's nothing I can do about it until I beg you to take me home," I growl.

Brittany bursts out laughing and even though I'm kind of pissed, I can't help but smile too. My Brittany impression was pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Wow, babe. You know me too well." Brittany grins, jumping off the counter and offering me her hand to help me down.

I roll my eyes and accept her offer. Brittany uses this as an excuse to pull me into a hug and graze her leg in between mine. I'm completely caught off guard and let out an embarrassingly loud moan for just a leg graze.

"Thing is though, you have no idea what I've planned…" Brittany whispers into my ear, giving it a small bite.

"Fuck Brit, I think I might die of sexual frustration before then," I whine.

"It will be worth it…" Brittany says in a sing-song voice.

"It better be, otherwise I'm sitting on your face until I come 3 times like last time," I frown.

"Oh, it will be," Brittany says with an eyebrow wiggle. "Now go and get dressed. I've already put your outfit on the bed."

"Ugh, fine," I grumble, making my way to our room.

* * *

><p>I'm confused when I look in the mirror at my outfit for tonight. I thought for sure she'd be taking me out to a restaurant and that I'd be wearing a sexy little dress with very little to the imagination.<p>

Instead, I'm wearing a pair of leggings, a pair of thick sweats, a long sleeved shirt and a snow jacket. What the fuck does this girl have planned?

"You ready then?" Brittany asks, leaning against the doorway.

It must be somewhere cold that we are going. Brittany is actually wearing sweats and a long sleeved shirt too. I don't think I've seen her wear clothes that long since we took Wally sledding in Antarctica.

"Are you sure I'm going to like this?" I wonder out loud.

"I think you will. I've been saving this for a time that I thought you'd need it," Brittany explains and I'm reminded of Zizes again. I can't help but shudder and Brittany notices.

"I'm sorry…" Brittany says. "But she's gone now. You don't need to worry."

I don't want to talk about it. Brittany doesn't realize that it's not so much Zizes that I'm afraid of; it's how easily someone broke into the house that scares me…

I shrug the thoughts away. I'm not letting that horrible night ruin my evening with my wife.

"I know. It's fine, I'll be okay. Thank you for this, I can't wait." I tell Brittany honestly.

Her smile makes it worth it. Seeing Brittany genuinely happy makes feel warm inside.

"Do you mind wearing the backpack?" Brittany asks, pointing to it on the bed.

"Nope. Fine by me… We going?" I grab the bag and grimace when I realize it's quite heavy.

"Sorry, honey. We'll be about a minute tops, okay?" Brittany says as she comforts me.

"No, really, I don't mind. I need get back into my fitness again… even if it is only for a minute," I tease.

"Speaking of that, I think we need to start doing our free running again… What do you think?" Brittany asks.

"I like that idea very much. Although we will have to leave Wally with someone. Maybe we could do that once he's back at day care," I say.

"Sounds like a plan…" Brittany smiles, leaning down slightly so I can jump onto her back. "Ready?"

I nod my head and those horrible butterflies explode in my stomach as I travel lightning speed across the world. I always close my eyes and keep my head tucked in as close to Brittany as possible. Thankfully Brittany was right. It only lasts for a minute before it's over.

At first all I can think about is the cold, but then Brittany urges me to move forward. I feel her push on my back and I think she wants me to get on the floor. Is the fucking crazy?

My eyes finally adjust to the darkness and I realize that she wants me to go inside an igloo. I've never been in one before, so I won't lie, I'm pretty excited.

"Holy shit. Did you build this yourself?" I ask, once I manage to crawl into the igloo and sit down on the blankets she's put down for us.

It's now that I notice she's brought our iPad and left it on top of a mini table she's brought here, too. There's even a lantern, plus some fairy lights that are dotted around the top of the igloo.

"Maybe…" Brittany shrugs; her cheeks bright red and I don't think it's from the cold… I think she's actually blushing.

"Brit, this is just…" I'm lost for words. How can something so strange and different be so beautiful and romantic?

"So you like it?" Brittany asks, genuinely thinking that I might not have enjoyed it.

"Of course! This is one of the most amazing things you've ever done for me. And you've done a hell of a lot over the last few years…" I say, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Yeah, well… You're just lucky I love you so much. You don't realize how happy it makes me waking up next to you every morning." Brittany mumbles, again I can tell that's she's a little embarrassed. It's not like her to be like this, so I can tell she's worked really hard on this.

"But you don't have to prove it by doing things like this… Having you in my life is more than enough. And it makes me super happy waking up next to you, too. When you're actually there, though," I tease.

"Thanks," Brittany smiles, "I, uh, brought you some Taco Bell. And breadsticks, too." Brittany says, pointing to what I realize is a square thermos.

This is too much. Brittany has done everything she can to make this perfect and I can't handle all the things I'm feeling. I practically knock her over as I jump onto her lap and kiss her as hard as I can. Brittany flinches in fright, but as soon as she realizes what's happening, she happily pulls me closer.

"Was that over the Taco Bell? Because this isn't even the surprise, you know. The best part is yet to come," Brittany explains breathlessly.

"Are you serious?" I ask, hardly believing that this isn't even the best part. "Does the best part have to do with the sexy times?"

"No," Brittany laughs. "The sexy times will be happening at home. The surprise comes first, though. I can't control that though, we have to wait for it."

"I have the best wife ever," I say, giving Brittany another kiss.

"Yeah, you do." Brittany winks; finishing off the food she was eating. I don't know whether it's gross or hot that I've just kissed her while she was eating. Either way, it doesn't bother me. I love her, even if she does eat while we're kissing.

Seeing that Brittany is eating, makes me realize that I'm pretty hungry, too. I grab my Taco's and smile when I can feel that they are still hot. I think I can honestly say that I'm probably the only person to ever eat Taco Bell inside an igloo in the middle of nowhere.

Brittany leans forwards and turns on the iPad looking for something to watch. She concentrates as she looks through our downloads for the right movie or show.

"You better not be putting porn on. I'm still horny you know," I warn.

Brittany smiles but doesn't look away from the iPad.

"Oh, I know. I can feel your horniness from here. I'm horny, too," Brittany smiles, wiggling her eyebrows. "But you have to wait. It's going to be a little different tonight, but I think you'll like it."

"I'm excited," I tell her honestly.

"Me too," Brittany says, wrinkling her nose at me.

"Monsters INC?" I ask, once I notice what she's put on.

"Of course. Your impressions of the characters make me laugh so much," Brittany explains.

"Oooh Googley Bear!" I joke and Brittany bursts out laughing.

"Come here…" Brittany whispers as she lies down on the floor, getting comfy to watch the movie.

I scoot to my rightful place in her arms and smile happily when she spoons me from behind.

I couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.

* * *

><p>We don't even make it 30 minutes into the movie before we start making out. I don't even remember how it happened, but all I know is that Brittany is on top of me again and she keeps on accidentally bumping my lady parts with her thigh. It's turning me on so much and I can feel myself shaking with arousal.<p>

I just want her fuck me senseless but every time we get close to doing anything, Brittany pulls away. I always manage to entice her back though.

"Stop… stop!" Brittany gasps, causing me to stop my hickey marking on her boobs.

"What now?" I growl.

I gasp when I realise why Brittany wanted me to stop. Her skin is glowing a weird pale blue color and my heart freezes for a second. I then notice that it's not her skin glowing, but the whole sky. The igloo flashes different colors every few seconds.

"Right, this is your surprise. Come outside," Brittany says, still out of breath as she puts her shirt back on.

"Okay," I mumble, just as breathless as Brittany.

"Holy shit," I whisper, looking at the sky for the first time tonight.

The sky above me is a sea of vast colors. Bright stars are illuminated by green, then blue and even purple. My eyes water at the beauty and I can't believe that I'm seeing the Northern Lights.

Brittany's pale skin practically reflects each color and I can't help but smile. She looks beautiful in an unusual, unnatural way.

"Brit…" I start, but Brittany shushes me.

"Don't say anything… just watch," Brittany says, holding her arm out for me to lean into her.

I gladly accept and we watch the Northern Lights for what seems like hours. It's then that I notice how cold it is. Brittany raises an eyebrow to check that I'm okay and I try to act cool, but then my teeth start to chatter.

"Cold?" Brittany smiles.

"A little…" I shiver, trying not to ruin Brittany and I's evening.

"Come on. We better get home. It's late and you'll be getting tired soon," Brittany says.

"You sure? Can we come back here again?" I ask.

"Yep… and of course, anytime, baby," Brittany says, scooping me up bridal style.

"What about our stuff?" I ask.

I know she's about to sprint home.

"I can get it later. I've got something a little more important on my mind right now," Brittany whispers while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Fine by me," I agree, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

I feel the familiar pull in my stomach as Brittany sprints hundreds of miles a second to our temporary home. For some reason, this journey feels so much quicker than the rest and I'm home before I even know it.

"Go and get naked… I have to pee," Brittany says quickly, sprinting off to the toilet.

"Romantic!" I shout after her as I make my way to our bedroom.

It takes me less than a minute to take off my snow boots, coat, sweats and t-shirt. I'm sitting on the bed about to take off my bra, when I suddenly feel arms envelop my naked waist. I lean into Brittany and smile as she takes my bra off for me.

"I have a surprise for you," Brittany whispers, kissing my neck.

"What is it?" I ask, pulling her as close as possible.

"I'll show you," Brittany replies, disappearing for half a second.

Brittany returns and she slowly pulls off my panties. About freaking time, too…

"You ready?" Brittany asks and I nod my head eagerly.

Hurry up already!

"Holy shit… what is that?" I gasp in pleasure at the liquid Brittany has just rubbed all over my lady parts.

"Lube," Brittany smirks, "with an added tingly effect for the ladies."

Well it definitely tingles, that's for sure. All I want now is for Brittany to do something. I don't care what it is; I'm up for anything at this point. She pushes me down on the bed and she slowly drags her fingers down my thighs… What is she up to?

"That feels… oh my god," I whimper as Brittany shocks me with her tongue on my lady parts for the first time tonight.

"It tastes good, too. Cherry flavor…" Brittany whispers from between my legs.

"Could have warned me!" I pant, out of breath.

You don't just lick someone's lady parts without warning them about it first. Or at least make some sort of signal that you're going down there. Who gives oral to a girl when they are talking?

Brittany ignores me. She wriggles her eyebrows and plays with one of my boobs while she flicks her tongue on my clit.

"Don't stop," I beg.

I have a small feeling that this isn't all she had planned for tonight. I push her face further into me, hoping she gets the picture and moves her tongue a little faster. Brittany isn't giving it her all, so now I know she's definitely up to something.

"What… are you doing?" I struggle to ask, but get there in the end.

Brittany sits up and pulls away. It's too soon and I can feel myself getting frustrated. I feel a slight breeze and Brittany disappears for a split second. I swear I see Brittany wearing something pink and I'm pretty sure it's a strap-on.

"I'm about to do you with the double-sided strap-on. Is that alright with you?" Brittany grins.

Of course…

At this point I don't care if she fucking enters me with a cactus. I just need something inside of me.

"Yes. Please, just do something!" I beg.

"Well, if you insist…" Brittany says, thrusting her hips and the strap-on right into me.

"Oh god!" I can't help but cry out in pleasure.

It's been a long time since we've used a strap-on and I'm a little surprised at how easily it slipped in. Although, I guess childbirth does that to you… At least it doesn't hurt anymore.

All of a sudden Brittany picks me up and I don't know what the hell she is doing. All I want her to do is just fuck me senseless. Is that so much to ask?

"What are you doing now?" I ask again, growling in frustration.

"I'm doing you against the wall. That's what I'm doing," Brittany says, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well hurry up and do it. I am literally dying right now. I've never wanted you more," I whine.

"Okay, Mrs. Bossy Pants," Brittany replies, slamming me into the wall and entering me again with her crazy, super speed.

"Oh my god…" I moan as Brittany fucks me at break neck speed.

I don't even care that I have one leg around Brittany's waist and the other is just dangling hopelessly, all I notice is how great it feels having something so big inside me again.

"What size…?" I can't even finish the sentence.

"8 inches," Brittany says as she kisses me, probably trying to get me to shut up.

I gasp in shock. I've not had a dildo that size inside me for a long time. I swear I can feel tingles already, but then I remember that Brittany did put that lube on me. It feels incredible. It's strange that something so different can feel so good.

My whole body rocks as Brittany slams into me. We've never had sexy times against a wall before. I dig my nails into Brittany's neck, as with every thrust, my body falls slightly and even though Brittany has a good hold of me, I still feel like I might fall.

I'm surprised Brittany hasn't hit my spot yet… She normally finds it almost straight away. I think she's trying to make the most out of this. Brittany loves strap-on sex and it's something we rarely get to do. Mainly because it's so much noisier and I've been pretty self-conscious since giving birth.

Right now though, all I want Brittany to do is fuck me into insanity with our pink 8-inch strap on. Brittany brought this home one evening when I was super horny because of my pregnancy and I couldn't stop laughing when I first saw it. It looked like a fucking snake because it was so long. But then Brittany explained that it can fuck us both at the same time and well… It led to some of our most amazing sexy times ever.

"Brit. Do the thing. You know what I mean," I pant, struggling to talk.

"You mean this?" Brittany smirks as she does a particularly deep thrust into my spot.

"Yes!" I nearly scream. "Keep. Going."

Brittany giggles and all of sudden, she lifts me up gently with every thrust. I feel like I'm going to fall again, but at this point I don't care. I've never been fucked so deep and it's the best feeling ever. I moan every time Brittany plunges into me with the dildo and the familiar tingle is starting to erupt deep within my body.

It's embarrassing that I'm so close to coming already. I don't even think we've had the strap-on out for 5 minutes. But the hours of foreplay and the lube are making my lady parts react so much faster than normal.

Without warning, something feels strange.

"Brit, wait. I think I need to pee," I cry out, still struggling to talk properly.

If anything, she does the opposite. Brittany finally gets to that speed and roughness that I've been begging for all night. I scream out in pleasure and frustration. I don't want to pee during sexy times. Even though she's my wife, I'd be so embarrassed. Brittany removes one hand from my hips and vibrates her fingers against my clit.

My whole body collapses as my orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks. I feel liquid running down my thigh and I realise that it's not actually pee.

"Holy shit. I just made you squirt," Brittany says happily. "That's two things I can tick off my bucket list tonight."

I don't know how she can talk already. When I have orgasms this powerful I get breathless for ages afterwards. I guess when you sprint around the world daily you're able to catch your breath more quickly than others.

"Mmhmm." I mumble, my weight shifting onto Brittany.

"Oh, sorry!" Brittany giggles, picking me up again and staggering slightly as she carries me to bed.

"That was the hottest thing ever," Brittany says as she makes the bed all comfy for me.

I nod my head, still not ready to speak yet. I can't help but get butterflies at how proud Brittany looks. It's weird; I guess my emotions are going haywire after that orgasm. I'm not surprised though, seeing as she made me squirt for the first time ever.

"What else was on your bucket list?" I whisper, still a little exhausted.

"Seeing the Northern Lights with you…" Brittany mumbles, going all shy.

"Cute," I mumble back.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Brittany giggles, shrugging her shoulders. "Thank you for letting me do that tonight. It was awesome."

"No way, I should be thanking you! I think my orgasm is still happening right now," I tell her truthfully.

"Really?" Brittany says, slipping her fingers down my body.

"Oh no, don't!" I protest, but it's too late.

I cry out in pleasure for the 100th time tonight. I can tell I'm still on edge.

"Wow, I must have done something right," Brittany smirks that arrogant smirk of hers and it drives me crazy.

I'd totally have sexy times again if I weren't so exhausted.

"I really want to eat you out right now but I'm so close to falling asleep as we speak," I say.

"Aww, don't worry, babe. We have a whole life time of sex ahead of us," Brittany teases.

I nod my head and agree. Maybe one day I will make Brittany squirt, too.

"Spoon me?" I ask.

Brittany happily accepts and plays with my hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It must be hours later before I wake up. I don't think I've slept this good in a long time. At first I thought I woke up naturally, but then I realise that there's a small, familiar weight on my chest.<p>

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I hear my favorite voice say.

Brittany must have gone and picked Wally up from Zara's while I was sleeping.

"Oh hey, Wally!" I say excitedly.

I give him the biggest cuddle ever and then I realise I'm still naked and haven't washed since last night.

"My god Brittany, this is kind of inappropriate. You haven't even put the you-know-what away!" I say, pointing to the strap-on lying on the ground.

"He doesn't know. As long as he doesn't think that it's something he can play with, it's fine," Brittany says with a shrug.

God, she can be so careless sometimes.

"You better pray this isn't his first memory," I warn.

"Will do. Wont happen again," Brittany winks.

I doubt that.

"I'll give him some breakfast if you want to go and get cleaned up?" Brittany offers with an eyebrow wiggle.

I roll my eyes and give Wally back to Brittany. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Wally, and I spend the rest of the day playing outside.<p>

It snowed last night and because we're staying in the hills, there's literally 2 feet of untouched snow. Brittany went out and bought some sleds and we had an amazing time. It's so much fun going sledding with the fastest woman in the world.

It's not until later that Brittany approaches me.

"Hey, Santana…" Brittany mumbles and I can tell by the tone of her voice that there's something serious she wants to talk about.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, beginning to panic.

"Nothing's wrong…" Brittany says with a hint of a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I think I'm ready to go and see Gramma again. I've been thinking about it non-stop and I really want her to meet you and Wally. What do you think?"

My heart fills with pride and I tear up a little.

"I think that sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow everyone… Sorry it's been so late! But here we go! I'll be updating my Brittana!newneighbors fic soon too. I just need to finish writing it

What did you think of this chapter? Please give me your honest thoughts!

A big massive thank you to my beta, purplepoppasquat! She is brilliant.


End file.
